dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lala
Lala is a Dullahan and the seventh resident of Kimihito's house. She is the second "D", which she initially denied, telling everyone she's merely there to warn Kimihito Kurusu of his impending death. Appearance Lala is a young, blue skinned woman with black clothing and a black scarf. Her hair is white and long enough to cover her back with a large ahoge the shape of a scythe sticking out, though this strand is curiously absent when she appears in the afterlife. Her eyes have black sclera and gold - coloured irises. Her most noticeable trait is her detachable head, which functions perfectly even when not attached to her neck. The insides of her neck, such as her esophagus and windpipe, are exposed and visible when her head is separated, allowing her to perform feats such a pouring liquid directly down her throat. Personality She is very cold and blunt, however she apparently suffers from Chuunibyou where Lala often claims to be an agent of Death, referring to herself as both "Death Incarnate" and "The Huntress of Death". This is to keep people from believing she is an actual Psychopomp. When working she has a more positive attitude and is shown to actually prefer helping someone over doing her job. She also shows a notable nervousness when dealing with those she is not familiar with when visiting Kimihito in the hospital after the incident with Mero and her mother. Her relationship with Kimihito is more complicated than the other girls. Whereas many of them are trying to win his hand in marriage, Lala seems to have no interest in the matter. However, she does tell Kimihito when he dies his soul belongs to her due to her duties as a dullahan; though this could mean she is willing to wait until the end of his natural life, no matter the length, to be with him, showing an incredible amount of patience when compared to many of the other girls with whom she lives. Lala's body seems to have a personality separate from her, and ironically seems to be a lot more emotional and expressive than the stoic Lala herself. It was very distressed upon losing her head and was happy upon being offered cookies by Papi. The body also seems to be a lot more honest about her feelings towards Kimihito; when Kimihito crashed into her, the body became aroused and happily embraced him while the head looked on in embarrassment. She shows a deeper side of herself when she discovered that a young girl (Yuhi) who was terminally ill and was dying, leaving her emotionally devastated. She would seek advice from Kimihito and would go as far as to take out one of Zombina's teeth and using it to turn her into a zombie which saved Yuhi's life, despite the fact it was a great taboo for Dullahan. Seeing her with her friends later on made her happy. She also showed a love for the happiness Kimihito and the other girls showed at home, and that is why she wanted to help Yuhi. Due to her Chuunibyou act, she has a tendency to refer to others as "Mortal". She is shown to take her job as a Dullahan quite seriously. When she encountered Wladislaus, she immediately reaped his soul and sent him back to the afterlife. Skills and Traits *'Dullahan Phsyiology:' **'Headless Body': Her head is detachable, and both can live and function without the other. Further, her head and body are psychically linked, so any feeling felt by one will be reacted to by the other and vice versa.Chapter 23 It is theorized that her head and body may be two seperate organisms that live in symbiosis.Lala's Secrets ***'Non-mouth Assisted Consumption': Due to having a detachable head, she can apparently drink liquids without needing to swallow them, instead pouring them straight down her esophageal tube. However, this doesn't allow her to acclimate herself to the temperature of the liquid very well. Also, it appears that she can eat food at the same way as well.Chapter 23 ***'Power Loss': If her head and body are separated, she claims that she cannot use her powers. **'Supernatural Senses': Lala claimed she was able to sense "the smell of death" on Mero's stalker. Though how much of it was genuine and how much of it was her flair for the dramatic is yet unclear.Chapter 34 *'Soul Reaping': She can travel to a different plane of existence to reap the souls of those near death, as well as return those near death to life.Chapter 30Chapter 31 Though the true extent of her power over the living realm has been left vague, she could not directly affect Yuuhi's lifespan when she was dying and had to use one of Zombina's teeth to extend the girl's life. However, using her scythe, Lala was able to exorcise Wladislaus's spirit from Kyuri by literally severing the connection between them.Chapter 51 *'Teleportation': She is able to cross between worlds at will and appear where she wants to, as shown when she appeared behind Kimihito as the truck passed by.Chapter 22Chapter 30 She also appeared at the Arctic Inn shortly after Kimihito had another near death experience despite not being present there right before it happened.Chapter 31 As obsevered by Yuhi, when Lala teleports she appears as a shimmering mirage.Chapter 38 Possessions *'Dullahan armor:' Lala owns a complete set of black-lacquered western-style armor, but because of its heavy weight she only wears select pieces of it. She doesn't like wearing the entire set. *'Scythe:' She wields a black scythe with an indent in it. However, Lala never sharpens the blade, so it is very dull. Normally, carrying a weapon in public would be in violation of Japan's laws, but Lala managed to convince the government it's a mere farming scythe, and therefore a tool, not a weapon.Lala's Secrets The scythe does seem to have supernatural properties, as it was able to sever a spirit's connection to it's mortal host and force it to pass on.Chapter 51 *'Dullahan Coat: '''One of Lala's most commonly seen outfits. She loves the coat and worries about warmer weather. Plot After revealing herself to Kimihito and the others following a search for her lost head, Lala reveals that her species serves as a form of Grim Reaper for people, arriving as a prelude to death, and is in fact perhaps serious that Kimihito's eventual marriage to any of his guests may result in his subsequent death. Chaos ensues as each of Kimihito's charges attempts to protect him from Lala, only to nearly kill him by accident each time. When Lala finally arrives to claim Kimihito's life, with Rachnera in tow, Lala locks up, not making a move despite having ample opportunity to. Kimihito calls her on her bluff, raising several "death flags" in order to prove that Lala isn't actually what she says she is. When the group returns to the house, Ms. Smith reveals that dullahans always exaggerate and use poetic, flowery language to trick people into believing their words, and threatens Lala into revealing why she followed Kimihito around: she was interested in his seeming ability to constantly avoid death. Ms. Smith also explains that Lala has constantly escaped from her host families, and places her with Kimihito after Lala requests it, becoming the seventh member (and sixth official charge) of Kimihito's extraspecies family. Lala is next seen taste-testing Miia's latest meal, which results in smoke pouring out of her headless body as her soul appears to ascend from her head. She then joins the rest of the girls in enjoying dinner that night, after Kimihito, Cerea, Mero, Papi, and Suu head out to get more food. After chapter 25, Lala appears sparingly, seeming to only appear when Kimihito has a near-death experience. This is shown in chapter 30, where Kimihito's resolve to accept each girls' feelings combined with the other girls' attempts to woo him result in a series of near-death experiences. Each time, Kimihito awakens in a field of flowers next to a river; the last of which reveals that Lala is also present, and Kimihito is continually entering some state of the afterlife, confirming that Lala does, indeed, have supernatural powers. She indicates that she does not intend to pursue him during his lifespan; however, she notes that upon his actual death, his soul will belong to her and she will shepherd him into the afterlife. Lala has a brief cameo in chapter 31, appearing for a single panel after Kimihito has a near-death experience at the onsen, when Yukio accidentally almost freezes him to death. Her next major appearance is chapter 34, where she is revealed to have been tailing Kimihito, Mero, and Suu, while they were in the middle of a protection detail courtesy of Kinu and Liz. Kinu and Liz at first believe that Lala is the person they were supposed to protect Suu from; upon confronting her, Lala attempts to escape, to which Kinu responds by chucking Suu at her, tangling the two of them in a nearby bush and causing a scene. Later, Lala notes that she was following them, but did not join them because they were making too much noise. She's last seen when Mero is revealed to be a princess. Her most recent major appearance is chapter 38, in which after the incident involving Mero's mother, Kimihito is in the Hospital recovering. While he's recovering, Lala pays him a surprise visit on behalf of the other girls, since the size of the hospital care rooms wouldn't be able to fit them. Though she was talking through her usually Chuuni speech (which was nicely translated through other speech bubbles), we start to see that Lala really does care about Kimihito. As Lala was talking with Kimihito, some of the hospital children came to play as Kimihito had promised to play with them earlier. Not knowing how to interact with kids, Lala is a bit unsure when she notices a small girl looking at her from the door. Before she can inquire further, Lala once again accidentally gets her head knocked off, scaring the other patients and the kids. In the chaos, Lala's body and head are separated and her body ends up in the hospital gardens looking for her head when she runs into the girl from before, Yuhi, who inquires if Lala is an actual God of Death. Lala does her usual Chuuni act which thoroughly impresses the girl. Yuhi further questions Lala about her which eventually leads Yuhi to ask about the afterlife. Lala tries to comfort Yuhi as best as she could. When Yuhi has to go back, she asks Lala one more question about her soul's existence after death. Later on, Lala visits Kimihito again to find out what Yuhi might like in the way of gifts. When Kimihito asks why didn't she ask the nurse, we find out that she has a bit of social anxiety. At that point, Lala finds out that Yuhi has an unnamed terminal illness. When asking Kimihito for advice, she gets so shy in her Chuuni act that she ends up knocking him out and asking him in the afterlife. Here is where we see another side of Lala we hadn't seen before where she actually does have concerns about the short life that Yuhi might have, not being able to have a childhood at all because of her terminal illness. Kimihito reassures her that she's already changed Yuhi's fate just by being a friend to her. But later on, Lala takes fate into her own hands and, with the help of the tooth she stole from Zombina, "cures" Yuhi of her illness by making her undead. Zoological Classification The '''Dullahan' (デュラハン, Dyurahan) is a humanoid liminal race most commonly known for their removable head. Metabolically similar to humans, a Dullahan is closely associated with supernatural myths; most notably with those associated with death and the afterlife. Trivia * Since Lala's body has no method of speech, its emotions tend to be expressed through emoticons. * Before Lala's reveal, fans theorized that "D" may be, in fact, a stalker of Kimihito. * So far, she is the second character whose name is not mentioned in their debut chapter, alongside Rachnera Arachnera. * Lala is the second monster girl to have weaponry (a scythe). Normally, she would not be able to carry such a weapon due to Japan's laws prohibiting civilians from carrying weapons, and is only allowed to carry her scythe because she was able to convince the Japanese government that it is simply an agricultural tool (which is what a scythe is). * In the official English translation by Seven Seas, Lala appears to speak in an Irish accent, likely in reference to the fact that Dullahans originate from Irish myth. ** In chapter 38, she appears to now speak with a Scottish accent for unknown reasons though both Ireland and Scotland are Celtic nations with Dullahans also appearing in Scottish folkore. * She is actually the third or fourth girl to meet Kimihito, although she doesn't appear until Chapter 22. This is due to her taking notice of Kimihito's multiple near-death experiences at the beginning of the Manga. ** Because of that, she only ever shows up when Kimihito is close to death. * Lala is currently the most humanoid extraspecies living in the Kurusu House. * Lala is the only character to have been given two chibi versions (one with head attached, one with head being held under her arm) * MonMusu Anime Twitter accountMonMusu Anime Twitter revealed that her Birthday is December 25th. * Lala's favorite Food and Drink are "Ambrosia" & "Panacea". * She seems to enjoy playing the Nintendo. **In Chapter 46 she's shown playing the PS3, competitively. * After being seen naked in Chapter 43, she seems to have Pear Like Hips. **Her nipples seem to be human-like, with a light pink colour. **It's stated by Kimihito that she's a bit of a klutz. * In Chapter 51 she shows her "True Power" by easily Reaping the Soul of Wladislaus and sending him to the afterlife. * It's possible that she is the "Most Powerful" girl in the series as she's the only one to possess supernatural abilities. * She seems to enjoy drinking Iced Coffee. ◾ She smiled after receiving one from Kimihito in the ova. Reference Category:Female Category:Monsters